


Winning Plan

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [48]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Finally, something they agree on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #466: Win.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Winning Plan

~

“Back to your favourite pub?” Harry asked as he started towards the exit Floos. 

Malfoy scowled. “No. I’ve someplace different in mind tonight.” 

“Okay—” Pensive, Harry followed Malfoy. Wherever they ended up, he hoped it’d be private. He was in no mood to deal with loud, drunk people. 

“Hurry up,” Malfoy tossed over his shoulder. “I don’t want to be here when word of our suspension hits the papers.”

Harry sped up. Malfoy was right, it’d be best for everyone if he was out of the building before the press showed up.

“Win!” Malfoy cried, pointing. “Free Floo. Let’s go.” 

~

“Hold on,” Malfoy said, dragging Harry into the Floo.

Moments later they stumbled into a foyer. 

Malfoy dusted himself off while Harry looked around. “Where are we?” 

Rolling his eyes, Malfoy simply started down the hallway. 

“Wait!” Harry said, following. “Where have you—?” He paused as he entered a familiar living room done in shades of beige. “We’re at yours?” 

“Winner, winner, roast dinner,” said Malfoy. “You’ve been here before. How could you not recognise it?” 

“Last time, we Flooed directly in here.” 

Malfoy hummed. “Point. Anyway, I’ve every sort of liquor. Shall we get drunk, Potter?” 

Harry smiled. “Please.” 

~


End file.
